Telling
by xlaurenme2x
Summary: Maria and Georg are recently engaged. They are ready to tell the family, the abbey and Salzburg. Will everything go well? Will everyone be happy? Read to find out.
1. Telling the children

Opening her eyes, Maria remembered the night before, she smiled.

'Your an engaged woman now Maria. Get out of bed!' The voice in Maria's head told her. She jumped out of bed just as the youngest von trapp ran into the room.

"Fräulein Maria! Fräulein Maria!" Gretl shouted.

"Hello pumpkin, what is it?" Maria asked as the little girl ran into her arms and wrapped the little chubby arms around Maria's neck.

"Good morning mo- i mean fräulein Maria." Maria smiled as she heard her soon to be daughter call her almost say mother.

"Good morning to you too. How about you go get out of your nightwear and tell your bothers and sisters to get ready too." Gretl unwrapped her arms from around Maria's neck and ran out the room. Maria smiled again. She made her way into the bathroom, got ready and walked out in her the laendler dress. The sound of a soft knock came from the door. The Governess walked down to the dinning room, sat opposite Captain Von Trapp they shared a smile and a wink from Georg the a slight giggle from the young woman.

"Hello al- two then." Max announced as he walked into the room and sat down at his seat next to the governess.

"Well good morning Max." Georg said with a smile, shocking Max.

"Umm, whats happened why you so happy?" Max asked shocked.

"No reason." Georg answered looking at Maria then to his newspaper. Max and Maria had just started talking about random things, like they would every morning, when the children came racing into the room. Georg looked up at then with a scowl that made them walk to their chairs.

"Good morning children." The governess said.

"Good morning Fräulein." The children said in unison. Brigitta, being the one who's notices everything, was the first to notice the Baroness wasn't with them.

"Father?" The curious girl said.

"Yes Brigitta." The baron replied.

"Wheres the Baroness?" It took a few minutes to get the words to come out.

"She's returned to Vienna." Looking at the faces of his children. "Because your going to have a new mother." Quickly looking at Maria.

"A new mother?" Liesl asked.

"Yes." Georg wanted to keep the faces the same so he would keep confusing his children a bit.

"Do we know her?" Kurt asked.

"Well if you don't id be worried." Georg said trying not to laugh at Brigitta trying to work it out with her finger on her chin.

"Do we like her?" Marta asked.

"Well what ive seen you like her a lot." Looking at Fredrick as he had a crush on Maria when she first arrived at the house.

"Who is she?" Gretl asked just as Brigitta worked it out.

"Its Fräulein Maria!" Brigitta shouted as she ran over to her soon to be mother and embraced her. Then the rest of the children followed.

 **new chapter coming soon xox**


	2. Telling the sister

The soft laughs of the Von Trapp children ran through the house. The soft sound of the pink lemonade being poured into the jug was heard in the kitchen. The tap of Georg's fountain pen being tapped into the ink was heard. Well that all stopped just as the boor rang. The children ran into the house.

"Aunt Hede is here!" Gretl ran and opened the door before Franz could get to it. "Hello!"

"Hello my darling." Hede crouched down to the young girls level. "Well where are the rest of the tribe?" Just after that six floating head appeared pacing around the door, giggling and laughing their heads off. They embraced in a group hug just as the three adults walked into the room. "Ahh little brother. Where have you been hiding for the past umm lets see five ish years?"

"Hey! Hede he's only just come out his study." Max announced, quickly giving Maria a smile.

"Max theres some wine in the cella, how about you go have some while the adults talk." Georg quickly said.

"Oooo goody!" Max clapped his hands and ran to the cella. The room was filled with laughter as he skipped the rest of the way. Hede spotted Maria with her head hanging down.

"Well who have we here?" Hede asked as Maria's looked up.

"This is Fräulein Maria! She's engaged to father!" Marta explained.

"Ahh so this is the woman who my brother has been telling me about." Hede replied. Maria's cheeks turned red quickly.

 **New chapter coming soon xox**


	3. Telling the brother

"Fräulein Maria, someone is here for you." Franz announced as he entered the dinning room in the morning. Maria looked over at her fiancé as he gave her a nod so she could leave the table. Quickly getting out her seat and heading for the entrance hall, a manly figure turned around as she entered.

"Hello, you." Joseph smiled at his sister. "Long time no see."

"Joe? What are you doing here? You were meant to come back for me." Maria started as she walked over to him as the youngest Von Trapp ran out and clung onto her future mothers arm to stop her from going further.

"FATHER QUICKLY ITS A MAN." She repeatedly shouted until her father and everyone else came were about to enter the room. "It's ok mother, we've got you." Gretl whispered, the strange man scared her, no one had someone come to see Maria before so it was all a new experience for the young girl.

"Gretl, whats going on?" The captain said as he walked into the room.

"Captain Von Trapp?" Joe went over to Georg and held out his hand to shake the captains hand, that he gladly expected. "I'm Joseph Rainer, Maria's brother, I must say it's an honour to meet you." He rambled on until Maria told him to stop.

"How about we got and sit in the sitting room?" Max suggested walking towards the room with the rest of them following. The children sat on the for while the adults sat on the sofas.

Silence was held for a few seconds until Joseph spoke. "Just let me know if you've had enough of Maria, I'll take her back to the Abbey."

"No don't." The children said in unison.

"You wouldn't dare, as your sister is going to become Baroness Von Trapp in the near future." Max announced.

"Really?" Joe looked at his Maria. "If I'd have know I would have brought Addie with me." He smiled

 **New chapter coming soon x**


End file.
